Olor a pintura fresca
by mariaana07
Summary: Drabble por el primer día del mes SasuSaku: "The smell of fresh paint" (olor a pintura fresca).


**Día 1 del mes SasuSaku, consigna: "The smell of fresh paint".**

**Antes que nada... ¡Feliz mes! Yo recién me enteré de este evento el año pasado, y acá me ven. En julio del 2013 no participé mucho, de hecho hice un one shot pero no tenía nada que ver con las consignas del calendario. Este año se me ocurrió dar mi granito de arena, y acá me ven. Un drabble cortito, por amor al SS, y por amor a este fandoom.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Hacía calor y se escuchaban las chicharras, pero el ambiente era tan relajado que ambos estaban a gusto sin decir nada. Sakura tomaba lentamente su vaso de jugo de naranja frío y recién exprimido, sentada al borde del porche mirando a la calle. La gente pasaba y la saludaba, tantos niños corriendo por doquier. Sakura sentía que nada más podía importar.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó él, acercándose desde atrás. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar reír.

Jamás, en sus años de adolescencia, pensó que lo iba a ver de esa manera. El imponente Uchiha, lleno de pintura blanca en las mejillas, el pelo, la ropa. Lucía como un hombre común y corriente, como cualquier trabajador de la zona… no como un dios. Y eso sin dudas era algo que a ella le gustaba. La normalidad que respiraban desde hacía años era impagable, y les había costado mucho llegar hasta allí.

Sasuke se colocó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. Eso lo hizo aún más divertido.

—Te dije que te podía ayudar, no estoy enferma, sabes… —le dijo ella, exhalando aire mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Él sacudió la cabeza en una rotunda negativa. Se sentó a su lado, dejando el pincel en el suelo un rato. Sakura se acercó un poco más a él, apoyando sutilmente su cabeza en su hombro. Eran esos pequeños movimientos los que los definían como pareja. No mostraban tanto amor en público, pero cada roce era significativo.

Él dirigió su mano al vientre enorme de Sakura. Estaba a dos meses de su fecha indicada, y no salía a trabajar, no hacía casi nada ya. Apenas podía caminar mucho sin que los pies le dolieran y la espalda la matara. De todas formas era una testaruda luchadora, y quería hacer lo que debía sin que la trataran como una enferma.

—Ya casi termino todo, lo único que queda es su cuarto —dijo él, y a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.

Cada vez que hablaban de ella era mágico. No podía creer que llevaba vida dentro suyo, y que la había creado con Sasuke.

—¿A ella también le pintarás el cuarto de blanco?

Él asintió.

—Cuando crezca ella decidirá qué color le gusta más. Rosado, azul… quizás verde, como sus ojos.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró.

—¿Sus ojos? ¿Cómo sabes que tendrá ojos verdes?

—Porque mis ojos sólo traen oscuridad —respondió, sorprendiéndola—, pero si tiene ojos como los tuyos ella podrá ver siempre con claridad.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, él sólo miraba a la calle la gente pasar. Luego le sonrió y acarició su mejilla manchada de pintura.

—Ella tiene suerte de tener un padre como tú —le susurró, y él la miró—. Pudimos vivir en la mansión de tus padres, pero tú quisiste comprar esta casa para tener a nuestra hija en un lugar nuevo, nuestro. Ella es realmente afortunada…

Sasuke finalmente sonrió, con aquella característica comisura suya, y acercó los pocos centímetros que los separaban para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Sakura sonrió a la mitad, y comenzó a reír cuando se alejaron un poco. Sasuke la miró confundido.

—Hueles tanto a pintura fresca —dijo ella entre risas, acariciándole la cabeza—, has trabajado tan duro, como un buen peón —repetía, sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke bufó, con el orgullo dolido, y se puso de pie agarrando el pincel para continuar su labor.

—¡Serás un gran padre, Sasuke! —le gritó ella desde afuera, divertida— ¡Recuerda que con o sin pintura te sigo amando!

Sakura reía sola, sentada allí, viendo la tarde comenzar a caer lentamente. Sasuke estaba dentro, sonriendo dulcemente mientras nadie lo veía, terminando de pintar el último cuarto… el que sería de su hija.


End file.
